


[Podfic] magic

by sophinisba



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: saiditallbefore's double drabble read aloud: "Some part of Carol wonders if this should be familiar, if they’ve done this before. If they have, the memory is gone, with all the others the Kree took."
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Lattice_Frame's Big 3-0





	[Podfic] magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779385) by [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore). 



> Happy birthday sweetie!

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/magic.mp3) | **Size:** 1.2 MB | **Duration:** 1:47 minutes

  
---


End file.
